Back to the light side of the force
by dragons brother
Summary: This is my first fic, be nice. Vader is overlooking his life and realizes all the bad he has done and now he trys to make peace with the Republic, but Luke isn't sure about him yet.R&R Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

Back to the light side of the Force

Prologue

On a dark night in the Republic base in Geonosis General Kenobi was planning a strike on the CIS occupying another area in Geonosis; while Luke Skywalker was being taught about the Force by Yoda. And on the gate a droideka rolled out of nowhere and blasted the two main guards. Then all of a sudden CIS aircraft soared over the base and blasted a bunker, which got Kenobi's attention he immediately exited the conference room.

CIS droids were every where fighting clone troopers; then a spider walker attempted to shoot Kenobi but just in the nick of time he deflected it with his light saber. By then Luke Skywalker also got to the scene to find Darth Vader fighting with a clone commando taught how to use it(I don't know what their called). Darth Vader delivered a killing blow to the commando when he saw Luke, "Skywalker" said Vader.

Just as he said this Luke charged towards Vader. Their sabers clashed for what seemed like an hour to Luke but were only a few minutes. Then Darth Vader ducked a slash to his chest; when Vader got up Luke anticipated an attempt to stab or slash him. But Vader surprised him by hitting him with his saber's hilt. Making him fall to the ground on his back; Vader then pointed the tip of his saber to his neck and said "Stay out of my way or I will kill you". Vader left the scene, and at the same time the clone troops were driving them back.

When the Republicans regrouped Kenobi asked "what did Vader say when he knocked you down?"

Luke answered "he said stay out of my way or I will kill you".

"You mean to say you were at the peak of death yet he spared you".

Luke replied with one word "yes"

Back on the CIS base in Geonosis

Darth Vader was called to have a private meeting with the emperor. Once he was at the door he was about to knock when he heard the emperor say "Enter". Vader entered the room immediately to find the emperor sitting on his throne chair not looking pleased the slightest bit.

"My lord, you called for me?" said Vader.

"Yes I did Vader, and I tell you I am not the slightest bit pleased".

_Knew it_ thought Vader "But why not my lord?" Vader asked

"Because I heard you spared the life of Luke Skywalker and failed to conquer that base; that is not all I learned, they also retreated" The emperor stated angrily.

"Oh" said Vader "though I would really like to know who told you about it I would like to promote him for his honesty" said Vader

"Very well he is super battle droid #6239" said the Emperor

"Thank you sir" "and Vader

"One more thing, if you encounter Skywalker again eliminate him or you will be eliminated" said the emperor sounding very serious about what he just said.

"Yes sir" said Vader _promote him more like send him to robot hell_ thought Vader. Just as he left the room a super battle droid with the serial number 6239 on him was outside the room "thank you" said Vader. When it was about to speak Vader drew his light saber and stabbed it in the head then he forced the saber down slicing it in half, he then left the scene.


	2. Time to think and treason

**Time to Think and Treason**

_I can't keep on fighting my son and serving the dark lord; though I'll be shot on the spot if I commit treason. I've made up my mind treason it is _Darth Vader thought. He then stood up and left his personal training room; he approached the conference room to find the dark lord. As he reached the front door to droids blocked the door.

"Let me through" ordered Vader

"The Emperor is in a battle planning with General Grievous and Cont Dooku" said one of the guards

"Then let me put it this way, if you don't let me through I will cut you to pieces and sell you for scrap!" Vader threatened; just as he threatened them the two droids raised their blasters threateningly. Vader then did as he threatened, though he didn't sell them for scraps.

Vader kicked the door open then he through his saber at Darth Sidious; but he ducked just in time

"Vader what is the meaning of this?!" Yelled Sidious

"Treason, I will no longer fight my own son" answered Vader

Darth Vader then stabbed Dooku with apparent ease; he then locked Sabers with General Grievous and Darth Sidious prepared to kill them both

"You belong with us Vader can't you see it

"No that is a lie; I was overwhelmed by the dark side of the force, I was taught by a true Jedi master which because of the dark side of the force I killed!" Exclaimed Vader as he ducked a stab by Grievous

"You are wrong you may have been taught by a Jedi master but you were always destined to be a Sith Lord" Sidious said angrily

"No I wasn't" Shouted Vader apparently letting his guard down

"Yes you were" Argued Sidious

While Vader and Sidious clashed sabers Vader was backed to a window._ I can pretend to jump from this window when it breaks they will think I'm dead but I can just sneak off to that Republic base and try to make peace with Luke and Kenobi _(in this story Vader wasn't taught by Obi-Wan he was taught by an OC Jedi Master named David Kenobi ,Obi-Wan Kenobi's son)Vader thought. And Just as Vader hoped Sidious attempted to stab him Vader ducked and the window shattered.

"See ya wasn't nice Knowing ya" Vader then said this as he jumped out the window. Then at approximately 20 meters above the ground Vader plunged his saber into the wall stopping after moving 5 feet down. Vader was pleased with his idea that was not all he was pleased with he was also pleased that he ripped a CIS flag going down making a good cover so they won't see him and they'll think he is dead.

After waiting for a few minutes he left off to find the Republic base on Geonosis.


	3. Making Peace

**Making Peace**

In the base in Geonosis

"Hold it right there Sith lord" Shouted a guard

"Yes, now will you please take me to Skywalker" Said Vader while raising his hands the guards then inspected him searching for weapons. They found a sidearm blaster pistol and his light saber handle

"You're coming with us" said one of the guards they then took him inside the base Vader had never seen an enemy base unless in reconnaissance, battle or on monitors. He was then brought to the conference room.

"General Kenobi Sir" The guards said this while they saluted Obi-wan saluted back then asked

"What is it guards?"

"Sir we spotted this Sith lord outside the gate when returning to our shift" Reported one of the guards

"Well bring him in" Ordered Kenobi

Kenobi's mouth almost dropped open when he saw Darth Vader, the man who killed his son; David

"You! What are you doing here?" Asked Obi-wan

"Where should I start oh Jedi Master?" Asked Vader

"Well start about why you are here!" Exclaimed Obi-wan

"Well I came here to try to make peace with you and Luke. And furthermore I say you can trust me I've committed treason on the CIS I clashed sabers with Grievous and Sidious and I even killed that Sith Count Dooku!" Said Vader

"Are you serious Vader you killed Dooku and clashed sabers with two of the most powerful people and droid in the CIS?!" asked Kenobi

"Yes" replied Vader

"Well if what you say is true then you can join the Jedi order again. Though I'll see to it that Luke can accept you in the order; and well welcome back Anakin." Said Kenobi

"Thank you Sir; though after that battle with you back then;(I'm basing some parts of this fic to Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith game on PS2)when you slashed me in the face I prefer to keep the Helmet and uniform, you know to hide all the scars and scratches."

"Very well, but is it okay with you to use your blue saber again?" asked Obi-wan

"Of course I can take back the blue light saber" said Vader

"And can you just call me Anakin in private I don't want everybody to know that Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker." Said Vader

"Very well, hear is your original Light Saber Anakin" Obi-wan said this as he handed over to Darth Vader his blue light saber

"Thank you Sir" said Vader

"About what Vader" said an unexpected voice

"Obi-wan Kenobi I never thought I'd see you talking a peaceful not heated one with a dirt bag who threatened to kill me!" said Luke Skywalker

"Luke it is not what it appears to be" said Obi-wan

"Oh yeah then both of you care to explain" asked Luke

After 20 minutes of debating yelling and arguing Luke finally believed Obi-wan and Vader's story

"So that's what happened Luke" said Obi-wan finishing their conversation

"Alright fine I believe you but I'll be keeping my eyes on you Vader" After Luke said this he left their conference room


	4. Combat with the Republic

Combat with the Republic

I didn't post the chapter when Vader was accepted by the whole order because I didn't know how to make it long and I don't know how it works and sorry like I said writers block. Oh and I finally watched Star Wars they were awesome and I know Maul died in part 1 but I just simply had to put him in this one.

"You're lucky Vader that the Jedi order officially accepted you back" Kenobi said

"Yes, I thought it was by a long shot that they would accept me again" Vader said

"Indeed I also thought they wouldn't accept you but they did. Too bad your own son still hasn't accepted you" Kenobi said

"Yes, I wonder when he will" Vader said

Vader and Kenobi reached the hanger area; they then entered a Republic Gunship that was heading towards a battlefield in another place in Geonosis that needed support, they got in to find just a squad led by Commander Cody and not Luke. They waited a long time until they heard lasers blasting everywhere near the ship. They got off after a few minutes and were greeted by a laser blast to right in front of Kenobi's face, he moved just in time he and Vader exited the Gunship while blocking and deflecting lasers fired at them.

Vader reached an enemy bunker he stormed in to find-

"Darth Maul!" Vader exclaimed.

"Hello Darth Vader, back with your Master again I've heard." Maul said calmly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Maul.

"To make you one with the force!" exclaimed Vader.

"Harsh Vader; to think I used to fight with you side by side!" said Maul.

"Horrible memories to me now Maul, what are we even talking for? The way I see it, we should be killing each other!" Vader said angrily.

"Then let us begin, shall we?" said Maul.

"Alright then bring it on." said Vader.

They both charged towards each other; Maul swung his double-saber at him Vader blocked it and Maul tried doing a floor sweep, Vader jumped in time. Maul flung the double-saber at him Vader jumped to the other side of the bunker avoiding it "You're more agile than I remember." said Maul

"Don't think you can get me off guard Maul." yelled Vader. Vader then saw a sparking on a machine behind Maul was standing; that gave Vader an idea, Vader used the force push then crashed him into the broken machine Maul was electrocuted nonstop until the machine exploded flinging Maul feet from Vader; he then approached Maul, his light saber hand just itching to plunge it into Maul. He stopped in front of Maul, raising his light saber ready to kill.

"Please, Vader, if you have mercy, spare me." said Maul while getting on his knees. Vader saw that Maul's hand was behind him in the position to force pull, Vader then found out what he was doing; his double-saber was a few feet behind him. Vader lowered his light saber mentally sharpening his reflexes to react when it flies to his hand and so he can block it somehow.

Maul laughed evilly, "Fooled you!" said Maul and as Vader expected he used force pull to reach the double-saber. It reached his hand just as he had a grip on it he moved it forward to stab Vader and once it was moving towards Vader everything seemed to slow down to Vader he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Vader reacted with sharp reflexes; he force pushed it back and the other and of the double-saber stabbed him back

"Stabbed by your own double-saber that's why I don't use one Maul." Vader said. Maul then grunted and collapsed. Vader exited the bunker to face the rest of the battle.

The battle was tough; death everywhere Vader turned, clones were blasted, droids were shot; it was complete chaos everywhere. Vader searched for his master and son; he then saw them fighting back to back. He saw them blocking blaster fire with flying colors; Vader decided he watched enough he ran to the two slicing the droids in his way they were all surrounded in a circle. They slashed, stabbed, grappled and used the force on droids all to lower the droids success possibility in the area. While fighting Vader noticed that Luke and Obi-wan barely had a drop of sweat on their face they were definitely not tired.

"Out of my way!" shouted a familiar robotic voice. Vader, Luke and Obi-wan all turned to the direction to see a tall white droid with four arms and light sabers. It was General Grievous, who immediately used all four light sabers to duel all three of them at once. Vader ducked a two saber stabbed; one of the sabers redirected to Luke, Luke blocked two sabers with his saber; the three sabers were in an x like cross. Luke couldn't hold on any longer, he slide the sabers to the ground while taking a few steps back wards their sabers hit the ground. Obi-wan force pushed Grievous to the ground the three then raced towards him and all sent their light sabers to his arms; they all cut off one arm.

Vader then said "This is what you get for playing dirty." Grievous then leaped to his feet and fought them all with his one saber. Grievous locked his saber with Vader, Grievous overpowered Vader and Vader's saber slipped out of his hand and into the ground; Grievous' saber also slashed Vader across the chest wounding him. The power of the hit made Vader stumble a few steps backwards hitting Obi-wan they both fell, leaving Luke the only one standing the two clashed sabers.

In the middle of the duel Vader force pulled his light saber to his hand ready to help Luke; but Obi-wan stopped him and said "No Vader he has been trained he can do it."

"Alright." said Vader. Just then Grievous kicked Luke to the ground and drew out his blaster pistol and pointed it at Luke.

"Or not." said Obi-wan. Vader threw his light saber at Grievous' hand cutting it off.

"Ouch!" Grievous shouted in pain

"You can never fight a fair duel can you Grievous." said Vader. Luke jumped back to his feet and jumped up in the air and slashed Grievous across the chest. Luke and Grievous then charged towards each other head on; they both jumped in the air and slashed at each other; they both landed on the ground kneeling on one foot, Luke looked back at Grievous. Grievous' chest fell into two pieces and he collapsed

All three Jedi stood up; the remaining droids in the area scattered. "I think we've done enough for one day" said Obi-wan. As the three proceeded back to the Republic Gunships Vader and Obi-wan were about to enter the Gunships when Luke said

"Vader thanks and may the force be with you."

"My pleasure and may the force be with you to." said Vader.

They rode back and headed back to the Republic base.

In the CIS base

A battle droid reported to Darth Sidious

"Sir you called for me?" said the battle droid.

"Yes I did and what happened out there?" asked Sidious.

"Your apprentice Darth Maul and General Grievous were killed in battle." said the battle droid.

"Very well dismissed." Said Sidious

The battle droid left and Sidious said "All according to plan."


	5. Sidious' New Apprentice

On the CIS base

"Step in my apprentice." Sidious said

"You called for me my master." said the apprentice.

"John Skywalker (OC) father of Anakin Skywalker and grandfather of Luke Skywalker." Sidious said. "You are my oldest and fiercest apprentice." He said. "Now that your son has returned to the good side you will take his place as Darth Vader."

"Thank you my master." Said John

"May I see your light saber lord Vader?" Said Sidious. John handed his light saber to The Emperor; he turned it on and came out a short blade. "This is a short blade not sufficient to deal with Jedi of Luke, Obi-wan and Anakin's skill." "Here is your new weapon Lord Vader." Sidious said this while handing out a light saber; John took it and turned it on a longer red blade slid out.

"Thank you master" Said John

"My sources tell me that the three Jedi are proceeding to their base in Geonosis but will proceed to Coruscant afterwards." Sidious said "I want you to lead a Sith and Droid invasion to Coruscant and await their arrival; and eliminate every Padawan and Jedi, then eliminate the three Jedi."

"Yes my master." Said John

"And Vader do not disappoint me." Said Sidious

"Yes master." Said John


End file.
